


Revenge

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember when you went down on me in my office, and your father was standing not five feet from me?” she whispered. </p><p>His head rolled back against the chair as his hips pushed against her hand. “Yes.”</p><p>“Lannisters aren’t the only ones who pay their debts, Jaime.” she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Dany stepped in the office and shut the door behind with a kick of her heel, “Your father is on his way to talk to you.”

Jaime groaned, and slumped in his desk chair. “Just tell him I don't care about the poll numbers.”

“Um, no, you can do that.”

“I don't know what I'm hoping for more, that the polls are good so he doesn't ride my ass – or that the polls are bad and he'll let me drop out of the race.”

“Depends, do you want a happy father or an upset father?”

“Fuck him, I don't care about the polls.” Jaime declared as he leaned back against his chair.

“Such a shame, because they're up.” Dany said. She stepped towards him, her black heels clacking against the hardwood floors of his office. Jaime groaned, a disappointed sound about the prospect of being in this political campaign? Or was it the sound of disappointment because he might _win_? “You know you could always tell your father _no_ and drop out of the race yourself.” She suggested.

“No one tells, my father no, least of all his children.” He told her, his hands closed around her waist and tugged her in. He buried his face in her chest as she closed her arms around his shoulders.

“Well then get ready to be the future president of the United States because that's where your career in politics ends.”

“You really think I'll win this?” He asked, he pulled back from her chest to look up at her. Dany knew what he wanted to hear was the word _no_. He wanted her to tell him he wouldn't get the votes, that the American public wouldn't elect him, but she wasn't going to lie to him.

“Yes. You're a handsome war veteran with a father who has unlimited money to spend on your political career. You aren't married -”

“Yet.” his hand took her left and tangled it with his own, bringing her fingers to his lips.

“You aren't married _yet_ , but your girlfriend is a beautiful Harvard educated socialite.”

“She's very modest too.” he teased, his fingers wandering up the hem of her skirt.

“You'll win unless you drop out.”

“I don't want to talk about the campaign anymore.” he said. His fingers brushed along the backs of her thighs and she leaned into him.

“Your father is on his way to talk to you.” She reminded him. Even as the words slipped from her mouth she leaned forward to kiss him. Her lips pressing against his soft and teasing, promising there was more to come. 

Jaime groaned, “Or we could just lock the door and let my father wait outside.” 

“I doubt he will be okay with that.” she whispered. 

Her lips wandered from his own down his neck and he groaned. _Loud_. Like he didn’t care who could hear it. “ _Dany_. You know if you're so intent on me meeting with my dad, this isn't helping."

She smirked against his neck, she did know that he loved to have his neck kissed. In fact it was one of the surest ways she had found to get his heart racing. 

"Who said I wanted to help?" She teased. Her lips worked down his neck as her hand reached forward and stroked his growing erection through the front of his suit pants. 

“Dany.” Her name was a moan not a protest. 

Her lips came up to his ear as she brushed his erection through his clothes. “Remember when you went down on me in my office, and your father was standing not five feet from me?” she whispered. 

His head rolled back against the chair as his hips pushed against her hand. “ _Yes_.”

“Lannisters aren’t the only ones who pay their debts, Jaime.” she said. 

Her hand unbuckled his belt and drew down his zipper, her body slipped down his as she crouched down under his desk. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock just as his father knocked on the door. Her eyes glanced upwards and she saw him sit up straight as his hands came to rest on his desk. 

“Come in.” he managed to sound so calm for how tight his hands clenched at the edge of his desk.

Her lips slipped lower over his cock and she swore she felt his muscles clench beneath his black suit pants. Dany was only heard bits and pieces of the conversation going on above her head, but to be fair her attention wasn't focused there. Her lips slid up, her tongue swirled about the head of his cock, and then they slid back down. She tuned it all out, Jaime would be able to keep himself quiet, this was easier for him than it was her. 

Her lips withdrew from him and her tongue licked about the head of his cock, in tiny and teasing licks as her eyes flicked to his face. His jaw clenched tight and one hand had dropped to the hand of his office chair. _Easy for him not to moan sure, but I bet he wants to bury that hand in my hair._

“There will be press at the event, make sure that you’ve prepped on what to say.” 

“I’ve already got the press packet, dad.” Jaime’s voice sounded a little strained. Surely Tywin would think that was because he was annoyed. 

She slipped her lips back over him, using that trick Doreah taught her to take him deeper into her mouth. The hand around his chair tightened around the arm until his knuckles went white, and his hips shifted towards his mouth. 

“I’m counting on you not to make a fool of yourself. Your poll numbers are up, I wouldn’t want you to do anything to cost us the numbers.” 

“ I got it dad.” he said. His words forced out from between clenched teeth, as she slipped back to the tip, her tongue lapping at it once again. 

“Fine.” He slapped something down on the desk. 

“What’s that?” Jaime asked. He shifted leaning forward, giving his hips an excuse to push towards her mouth. 

“A press packet for Ms. Targaryen. Her assistant says she is out for lunch. I figure you will see her before I do. If you intend to continue this relationship with her - “

“I do.” 

“Then she will need to be briefed on what to say to the press too.” 

Dany slipped him back into her mouth and this time set a slow, agonizing pace along his length. Her lips gliding up and down his cock with an effortless ease.

“Okay I’ll see that she gets it. In fact I’ll call her right now to see when she’s getting back with lunch.” 

There was a long pause, as Tywin stood there and she heard Jaime lift the phone from the receiver. Not that he could call her of course, because her phone wasn’t even on her. Tywin was silent for a long moment, before he seemed to give his okay (probably a nod of the head) and left the room. 

Dany hadn’t slowed or picked her pace up. She had kept it consistent. Once the door had clicked shut Jaime pushed himself back from the desk. He buried his hands in her curls, as his hips lifted towards her mouth. “Please don’t stop.” he groaned. 

And she didn’t. 


End file.
